Nagareboshi
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: On hiatus. Ameyuri is a somewhat abused teenager when she meets Daisuke as she moves into Azumano. Can she keep herself sane with this sudden chaos of Dark, her developing powers, and life itself? SatoOC, based on the manga. On hiatus.
1. Profile for OC

Okay, I know I said I won't be on for two-three weeks, but my mom isn't home and I'm gonna type and possibly upload some chapters. This is something I started a month ago, and figured I should start posting it while I have the time. Kami, my house is cold. I forgot to turn up the heat so my fingers are all stiff. Anyways, this is my DN Angel fanfic with a SatoOC pairing. This is just the profile for my OC character. The profile is supposed to be in bullets, but doesn't upload it. So gomen nasai, readers

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey, Simone, come here!

Simone: (inches away)

Me: (scoops up black cat) Can you tell these people what I told you?

Simone: (hisses, swats me across face, and glares at screen) She doesn't own DN Angel, now leave me alone!

Me: And there you have it! Straight from my grump of a seemingly immortal cat!

* * *

Name: Aoitsuki Ameyuri (last name, first name)

Means: Rain lily of the blue moon (I think)

Looks

Hair: Brown, to shoulder blades. Usually worn in a bun or down

Eyes: bright sapphire

Height: a bit taller then Daisuke

Others: She's fit and very flexible. Ameyuri is a black belt in two types of karate and an expert at kendo. She wears a little bit of black eyeliner, but she's not goth. Always wears a red ribbon with a light blue stone hanging from it around her neck.

Personality

Shy and quiet

Can be sensitive

Stands up for self and others sometimes

Kind

Forgiving

A bit talkative if you get to know her

Background

Lives with parents, but they aren't home a lot and usually ignore Ameyuri

Father often hits her if she's late or unprepared

Moved a lot and has gotten beat up in multiple places

Parents didn't care

She never told anyone

Can have extremely low self esteem and be rather depressed often

Has often been called emo and ignored because of it

Gets dizzy spells

Faints

Slumps over

* * *

Okay, there's the crappy profile that explains everything you need to know. And here is a teaser!

* * *

Aoitsuki Ameyuri stepped out of the car, face emotionless and brown hair framing it. She looked up at the house in front of her with dull sapphire eyes. Grabbing her bag, Ameyuri trudged into the house, carefully making her way up the stairs. She walked down the dimly lit hallway and found the door with her name plaque on it. With a sigh, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Her bed was beside the window, so anyone passing by could only see part of the one wooden post. The whole room was already set up. Ameyuri walked over to the bed, dropped her bag on the floor and lay down on the spotless bed.

"School tomorrow." her mom shouted up the stairs. "I know!" Ameyuri shouted back, hopping out of bed and getting changed into her night clothes. She turned out her light and trudged over to her bed. With a yawn, Ameyuri curled up under the dark covers and fell asleep.

* * *

And there you have it! That concludes this prologue, I guess. If you don't like it, don't flame it. I'll post the next chapter in... about ten minutes. So see ya! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not very religious (the rest of my family is... somewhat), but I support all religions... SIMONE GET OFF THE TABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she runs away after I say her name... typical.

Ja ne!

Serenity


	2. Arrival of the Lily

Okay, here's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Air Molecule:** Unfortunatlly, the author is headbanging to Dir en Grey. (Starts to headbang along with the song) She does not own DN Angel.

* * *

Aoitsuki Ameyuri stepped out of the car, face emotionless and brown hair framing it. She looked up at the house in front of her with dull sapphire eyes. Grabbing her bag, Ameyuri trudged into the house, carefully making her way up the stairs. She walked down the dimly lit hallway and found the door with her name plaque on it. With a sigh, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Her bed was beside the window, so anyone passing by could only see part of the one wooden post. The whole room was already set up. Ameyuri walked over to the bed, dropped her bag on the floor and lay down on the spotless bed.

"School tomorrow." her mom shouted up the stairs. "I know!" Ameyuri shouted back, hopping out of bed and getting changed into her night clothes. She turned out her light and trudged over to her bed. With a yawn, Ameyuri curled up under the dark covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Beep, beep, be-.

The alarm was stopped as Ameyuri smacked the off button on her clock. She slowly crawled out of bed, walking over to her closet. Pulling out the school uniform, Ameyuri cursed whoever thought all girls actually liked wearing skirts that were above the knee. Said girl also cursed whoever thought it was genius that middle school students should get up early.

She stuffed her poetry book, sketch book, colored pencils, and a handful of writing utensils into her black bag with a blue wing design on it. Walking into the bathroom, Ameyuri pulled out her eyeliner pencil. She looked in the mirror and instantly applied the makeup. "Hurry up!" a deep voice shouted. Ameyuri cringed at her father's angry yell. Pulling her hair up in the usual bun with the flare of hair, she snatched up her ribbon and tied it around her neck. She raced down the stairs, mumbling a quick apology to her father before getting into the car. Her father acknowledged her with a glare before driving down the road towards Azumano Middle School.

Ameyuri watched the mobs of kids everywhere with minor interest. Her father gave her a handful of papers and instructed her to go to the office and turn them in. She walked into the building, getting glances from many kids. She shrunk slightly as she slipped into the office. Ameyuri approached the desk, looking nervous, and silently handed the lady the papers.

"Oh, you're the new student! Welcome to Azumano Middle School!" she said, smiling at her. Ameyuri gave her a small smile, since she didn't feel like getting sent to guidance right away. "Okay, here's a map of the school and your schedule. If you need any help finding something, ask a student, teacher, or come back here, okay?" the lady informed, handing Ameyuri two pieces of paper. "Arigato." Ameyuri thanked before exiting the office. She checked her schedule then the map as students passed by, a few looking at her with interest. With a sigh, Ameyuri headed down the hall, trying to figure everything out.

She was late to the first class and was tinged red as she slid into class. The teacher instantly gave her an irritated look but smiled as she realized that Ameyuri was new. "You must be Aoitsuki Ameyuri." the teacher concluded. Said girl nodded, feeling uncomfortable under the class's gazes.

"We don't get new students here a lot. Would you like to tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked. "No." Ameyuri said quietly, her left toe scratching her right heel. "Oh… okay then. Find an empty seat and just sit down!" the teacher said happily. Ameyuri cringed at the teacher's sappy tone and quickly walked to the back of the classroom. She sat in the corner desk, placing her bag on the table.

The teacher began to talk about an important person in history as Ameyuri slid out her poetry book. Uncapping a blue pen, she pretended to be paying attention as she started to write poetry. She'd already learned about this at her old school, but didn't want to answer any questions. The last thing Ameyuri wanted to do was talk.

She did not want to seem like some suck-up know-it-all on her first day.

* * *

The final bell wrung and Ameyuri stood up, gathering her books and sliding them into her bag. She quickly exited the room, not making eye contact with anyone. As she stepped outside, Ameyuri felt the throb of a headache. Her vision got blurry and she bit her lip, slowly walking down the pavement path. She stumbled slightly, took a few more steps, and got tunnel vision. Ameyuri slumped over, losing all sense of direction as she fell. Her head slammed onto the pavement, and she blacked out.

* * *

Daisuke walked down the road, looking at the ground. He kicked a blue bag and blinked. Looking up, he stared at the limp girl sprawled on the ground in front of him. Rushing to her side, Daisuke pulled out a water bottle. He poured some water into his hand and splashed it on the girl's face. She moaned softly, eyelids fluttering open. Her hazy sapphire eyes looked up at him in surprise. Daisuke pulled her up and leaned her on his arm. The girl blinked at him, vision swimming with tears. She slowly lifted her hand up and brushed the back of her head.

"Ite." Ameyuri mumbled, her fingers coming back red. Daisuke gasped and pulled out a handkerchief. He folded it up and pressed it on the back of her head. Ameyuri cringed under his touch, trying to stay conscious. "I think it stopped bleeding." she said after a minute. Daisuke carefully took the cloth away, fingers gently brushing the scrape. "Yeah, it's good." Daisuke confirmed.

Ameyuri blushed, realizing that she was leaning on him. Slowly, Daisuke helped Ameyuri stand up. He quickly gathered up her scattered books, sliding them back into her bag. Ameyuri took her bag back, trying not to sway. "A-Arigato." she mumbled, pulling her bag close to her. "Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, concerned. Ameyuri simply nodded. Daisuke smiled at her. She looked at him in surprise, meeting his eyes. Behind the kindness, she noticed a sad glimmer. "I'd… better get going." Ameyuri mumbled, slowly walking down the road. "See you tomorrow!" Daisuke called. Ameyuri turned around and gave him a small smile.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Ameyuri walked inside her house, eyes on the ground. She walked into a burly chest and looked up in surprise. "Otou-san?!" Ameyuri stuttered, taking a few steps back. "Where have you been, girl?" her father demanded. "I passed out." Ameyuri answered, shaking under her father's glare. "Can't you think of a better lie for once? Every time, it's 'I passed out' or 'I got beat up.' If you actually did something about these things, you wouldn't be so insulted!" her father yelled. "Gomen nasai." Ameyuri choked out, tears in her eyes. "Suck it up, girl!" her father shouted, backhanding her across the face. Ameyuri flew back, crashing into the wall. She stood up quickly and ran upstairs, holding her cheek. Falling onto her bed, Ameyuri cried into her pillow. Her cheek stung from the slap.

Ameyuri crawled out of bed, staring at her clock. The bright red numbers were flashing ten thirty, blinding her puffy eyes. She slunk into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her make-up was smeared and her face was pale. A red handprint was glowing on her cheek. Stifling the urge to cry, Ameyuri slipped on her sneakers and slipped out her window. She landed on her feet outside of the garden wall. Looking up at the spotlights, Ameyuri blinked in surprise. "What's going on?" she asked, walking towards the lights.

"Is there any sign of him?" a loud voice shouted, making Ameyuri cringe. She peered out through the tree branches, watching the hordes of police and reporters fight over the ground in front of the museum. Resting in the crook of a branch, Ameyuri felt safe and away from her parents.

"Look, up in the sky! Wings! It's Dark, he's here!" Shouts broke out into the night, cameras flashing and reporters talking with excitement. Ameyuri looked up in time to see a pair of wings swoop over the moon. "Kaitoh Dark, huh?" she muttered, watching the figure with interest. "Wait! He's vanished! Right before our eyes, Dark has vanished!" a reporter shouted, Ameyuri smothering a curse as a shadowy figure crashed through the tree branches above her.

* * *

Muwahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, sorta a cliffhanger, since that's all I've typed, excluding the chapter on my mom's laptop. But she would instantly know if I went on that. So, I hope you can wait until I type the next one! And the story is written along the manga story, not the anime version.

Ja ne,

Serenity, who's fingers hurt from the cold, but thinks it's slowly getting warmer in her house since she forgot to turn the heat up. Again.


End file.
